The Night Comes Calling
by Poison Ivy2
Summary: It's about finding out who you really are and what you believe in. It's a MWPP and it's kinda deep.
1. Voldemort's Body

The Night Comes Calling~  
  
Voldemort's Body  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my very first fic so only constructive criticism. I'll keep on writing if the reviews are good.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognise  
  
  
  
Tom Riddle staggered into the one-roomed hut clutching his head. He lay down on the ripped and torn couch, trying to ease the pain. After a while he felt well enough to get up and eat something.  
  
"Blood! Blood, you want to eat blood!" said a tiny voice inside his head  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, hysterical.  
  
Almost every day now that tiny voice inside his head was growing stronger, and louder, and harder to refuse.  
  
"How do you know what I want!" he shrieked into the night.  
  
"I'm you," said the voice. "I always know your deepest thoughts of wrong, your most revolting deeds of evil."  
  
"NO! You're nothing like me. You're NOT me. I have done no evil, not of the kind you speak of."  
  
"Ah, but you have! Or is that blood on your robes just ink?"  
  
Tom looked down and saw to his revulsion that there was in fact blood on his robes, thick red blood. Only he didn't remember spilling it, and he had no idea who it belonged to. This sight made Tom want to vomit, and he did.  
  
"Look at you," said the voice in utter repugnance. "You weak disgusting worm. You've gone and done the noble work of Lord Voldemort and you vomit."  
  
Voldemort. Tom had heard many whispering's of his name as he walked down the street. And now that he thought about it people seemed to be avoiding him, casting terrified looks at him.  
  
"What's happening to me?" he moaned, "I don't understand."  
  
"You are the chosen one, boy, the mighty Lord Voldemort has chosen you to be his earthly body."  
  
"But who IS this Voldemort?" he asked in a terrified whisper, but not needing to ask because he already knew the answer.  
  
"He is the Dark Angel, he is you."  
  
From then on the days got shorter and shorter, the cold terrifying nights longer and longer. And more often than not Tom came home to find blood on his robes and not remembering where he'd been or what he'd done. Tom was dying and Voldemort was growing stronger with every passing day. Also Tom's appearance began to change. His eyes were becoming narrower and his nose was reduced almost to slits, like a snakes. He had to find someone who could help him. A relative, someone, anyone. Then he remembered his nephew, his only living relative. Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? PLEASE review. Sorry it's a bit short 


	2. Sirius' Sectret

The Night Comes Calling~  
  
Sirius' Secret  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A/N: This is my very first fic so only constructive criticism. I'll keep on writing if the reviews are good.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognise  
  
  
  
Dumbledor's pale blue eyes gazed into Sirius' black ones.  
  
"Sirius…" he couldn't continue. There was too much pain behind the words he knew he would have to say. His normally twinkling eyes had a look of infinite sadness and suffering in them. His face suddenly turned stormy with remorse and rage. Yet Dumbledor's rage, sadness, fear, and remorse, were nothing compared to what the 14-year-old boy sitting in front of him was going to be feeling.  
  
"Sirius…" he began again. And this time finished what he had to say with many tears and hugs.  
  
Sirius stumbled out of the headmaster's office and down the stairs, blindly trying to find his way. He couldn't see for the tears that burned his cheeks. He somehow found his way to the Gryffindor common room and collapsed on his bed weeping. He was filled with a sadness that was beyond words, that he did not even know was possible to feel.  
  
"What on earth just happened??" shrieked Peter down stairs in the common room.  
  
Sirius had just streaked past them sobbing.  
  
"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Said James.  
  
"Let me come with you, maybe it's a girl thing." Said a determined Lily  
  
"Sirius, CRYING over a GIRL!!! You've gotta be kidding me!!" Remus was rolling around on the floor in hysterics. "I may not know what's wrong with him but Sirius Black NEVER cries over a girl. He's known as the heartbreaker of the school!"  
  
"You're right, but it's not like Sirius to cry. If he's upset he usually goes down to the lake," Whispered James. "Or breaks something" ha added as an after thought.  
  
"Lets go and find out then."  
  
"Okay don't get your knickers in a twist Lily. Jeez"  
  
Lily and James walked cautiously to the boys' dormitory. They knocked. No answer.  
  
"Sirius?" Lily was worried now.  
  
No answer.  
  
James opened the door. Sirius was sitting on his bed staring out the window. Just staring, not moving a muscle. Which was really strange because Sirius was normally the one that was always jumping and being hyper.  
  
Sirius had overcome the initial shock and was experiencing pain beyond words, beyond tears, beyond emotion.  
  
"Sirius? What's wrong? Sirius?"  
  
He just kept staring out of the window.  
  
"Sirius…do wanna talk about it?"  
  
Stare  
  
"Well if you wanna talk about it you know that we're always there for you right?"  
  
Sirius collapsed in tears. His friends loved him, he knew that, but he also knew that they wouldn't understand what he wanted to do.  
  
"Dead…parents…mum…dad…Christy…everyone…dark mark… Voldemort" he spat out the last word in rage and hatred.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lily covered her mouth with her hands. Her face drained of its colour she slowly sank down onto Sirius' bed.  
  
"Oh Sirius" whispered James "I'm so sorry." 


End file.
